InuYasha Who?
by Catz2
Summary: Since UInuYasha's hormones kicked in, he's been having funny thoughts about Kagome, Kagome gets amnesia and is nursed back to health by InuYasha, he confesses love, but will Kagome love him back when she recovers from her amnesia? Rated OG13 for Kissing
1. The Disappearing Jewel Shard

Disclaimer: Whaaaaaaaaaaaa! I **sniff** don't **sniff** own **sniff** InuYasha! Waaaaa!  
  
This is my second story so if its not as good as my first one please tell me! please write reviews and add me to your favorite authors.  
  
InuYasha Who?  
  
Chapter 1: The Disappearing Jewel Shard  
  
"InuYasha, will you get down from that tree? We have to go look for more Jewel Shards now." Kagome says as she slings her backpack over her back, turning to walk away. "If you don't come down I'll say the 'S' word!"  
  
"Feh!" was all Kagome could get out of InuYasha.  
  
So Kagome said the one thing she threatened to do and that would get his ass out of that tree "SIT BOY!"  
  
***SMACK***  
  
InuYasha got a mouth full of grass and dirt "You stupid Bitch!" He yelled coughing up dirt.  
  
Kagome started to growl in the bottom of her throat. 'Did she just growl at me? Wow, I find that so sexy in her. what the hell am I thinking?!' Mentally slapping him self.  
  
"Please, InuYasha," she said steam rising from her ears (anime style), "I would rather you not call me that or I'll 'S' word you so hard you will not be able to ever have babies ever!" Kagome screams at him, now fire in her eyes, and steam rising from her ears.  
  
"Well sorry!" InuYasha says as he storms off back to camp. "And Oh, yeah, I'd have PUPPIES not babies, babies are for humans, do I look like a human to you? NO! I'm half Inu Youki (Inu Youki = Dog Demon) so that means I would have puppies." He said a little pissed at the thought of him having human babies and not Inu Hanyou puppies.  
  
'He actually apologized. He never apologizes, ever.' Kagome thought to herself. She ran up to him and walked along side him until they got to the camp. 'Though he didn't have to put that crack in about puppies. He wouldn't really be the one to have them, it's the female that has them, not the male, unless InuYasha wants to tell me another Inu Hanyou secret.' And at that she gave out a little giggle, making InuYasha look at her.  
  
"Where have you been?" asks Sango.  
  
"I was just getting InuYasha, have you and Miroku gotten everything packed?"  
  
"Yeah," said Miroku coming up from behind Sango and grabbing her ass and squeezing.  
  
"YOU STUPID HOUSHI!" She said as she slapped him very hard.  
  
"Your so sexy when you do that! Do it again!" And of course, Sango slaps him again and again, making a very big red hand mark on Miroku's cheek. He rubs it and makes a sigh of intense pleasure.  
  
"Lets go before you too start a fight, I sense a Jewel Shard over there but its kinda faint."  
  
"Ok, lets go, Kagome, you can ride on my back it'll be quicker." Kagome nodded to InuYasha, and climbed onto his back, as soon as she was situated, she nodded again and InuYasha took off.  
  
"WAIT STOP!" Kagome yells, forgetting about InuYasha's sensitive ears.  
  
"What?! What's the matter?" InuYasha says as he lets her off his back.  
  
"The shard, its gone! I don't sense it anymore!" She said, hands up to her face, on the brink of crying.  
  
"Kagome, what do you think this means?" InuYasha said showing his sensitive side for a change, he walks up to her and hugs her, "It's alright, you said it was faint, it was probably nothing."  
  
"I guess your right, It was probably nothing." She said rubbing some tears away.  
  
"Hey, what the hell are you two doing, InuYasha are you trying to get frisky with Kagome? You sly old dog you!" Miroku just had to say something breaking up the moment.  
  
"Miroku, I'm gonna kill you!" said InuYasha as he lets go of Kagome and runs to Miroku, and beating him to a pulp was easier then InuYasha expected.  
  
By the time he was done, Kagome suggested that the make camp, then asked Sango is she'd accompany her to the springs to take a bath. As they got in she sensed that some one was watching then looked around, seeing no one, she starts to wash herself with her vanilla body wash and puff ball.  
  
'If anyone saw me, they would think I was so perverted! But, Kagome is so beautiful every curve of her body and ever bubble of that vanilla wash, I just want to ravish her now, to take her in my arms and never let her go!' InuYasha thought to himself, mentally slapping himself for such a perverted thought. 'Ever since these damned hormones kicked in, practically all I can think is about.sex, and especially.**gulp** sex WITH Kagome.'  
  
"SIT BOY!!"  
  
****WHAM****  
  
Suddenly Kagome had noticed that InuYasha was sitting in a tree drooling at her naked body. She yelled sit at the top of her lungs catching InuYasha unaware.  
  
End Chapter 2, please submit a review and tell me what you liked! I'm not writing the next chapter till I get at least 5 reviews! 


	2. Amnesia

Disclaimer: Whaaaaaaaaaaaa! I **sniff** don't **sniff** own **sniff** InuYasha! Waaaaa!  
  
This is my second story so if its not as good as my first one please tell me! please write reviews and add me to your favorite authors. Ugh! I feel writers block coming on!!!  
  
InuYasha Who?  
  
Last Time:  
  
"SIT BOY!!"  
  
****WHAM****  
  
Suddenly Kagome had noticed that InuYasha was sitting in a tree drooling at her naked body. She yelled sit at the top of her lungs catching InuYasha unaware.  
  
End Chapter 2, please submit a review and tell me what you liked! I'm not writing the next chapter till I get at least 5 reviews!  
  
Chapter 2: Amnesia  
  
"INUYASHA! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU PEEPING ON US FOR!" Fumed Kagome.  
  
'Did she just say 'HELL'? Wow, I must be rubbing off on her.' InuYasha thought to himself.  
  
"INUYASHA ARE YOU LISENING TO ME?! I SWEAR YOUR SO INFURIATING!" She screamed at him, then stormed off with her clothing in her hands and a towel around her middle.  
  
'InuYasha, why do you have to be such a perve? But that's why I like you! If you knew how I felt for you, would you feel the same?' She thought as she pulled on her school outfit. Then she decided she wanted to be alone for a wile.  
  
She walked back to camp told them she was going to read a book and that she didn't want anyone following her or disturbing her, InuYasha wasn't there, he had walked off in defeat after Kagome yelled at him.  
  
'InuYasha, why did you have to peek?' Kagome thought as she got to the top of a hill and sat at the base of tree. She opened her book to her bookmark, a gust of wind made the book fly out of the book, she chased after it, then she saw it.  
  
As she leaned down to get it a voice said, "What are you doing chasing that thing around the tree?" It was InuYasha, he caught Kagome by such a surprise that she screamed backing up, and.  
  
****WHAM****  
  
Her head hit a low tree branch, and that was enough to knock her out cold.  
  
"Kagome? Kagome!? KAGOME!" InuYasha yelled as he held her limp body. Kagome started to come around, after InuYasha took her to the stream and splashed some cold water on her.  
  
He pulled he onto his lap and started to rock her gently thinking he had hurt Kagome, and that was the last thing he ever wanted to do.  
  
"Ugh? Where.where am I?" She asked as she started to come around more. "Who are you?!" She said backing up out of InuYasha's lap, looking very scared. "Better yet, who am I?"  
  
"Kagome? Kagome, what's the matter, you don't remember me? You don't even remember your own name?" he said a little confused.  
  
"Kagome? Kagome who?" She said a little freaked out, here in front of her was a guy, she had been sitting in his lap. He had long silvery/white hair, claws instead of fingernails, and then her eyes were drawn to the top of his head. He had big silvery white dog ears, she suddenly wanted to touch them.  
  
"Kagome? Kagome it's me, InuYasha, don't you remember?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry, I don't know. You say my name is Kagome? It doesn't ring a bell?" She said scratching her head. and rubbing her forehead.  
  
"Come on Kagome, we better get you back to camp." He said holding out his clawed hand. Reluctantly Kagome takes the hanyo's hand. He led her back to camp.  
  
End Chapter 2, hope you liked it! please write more reviews!!! I luv all my readers be them critics or fans! "All the world's a stage, all the men and women merle players." ~Shakespear.  
  
~Casie~ 


	3. Figuring It All Out

Disclaimer: Whaaaaaaaaaaaa! I **sniff** don't **sniff** own **sniff** InuYasha! Waaaaa!  
  
This is my second story so if its not as good as my first one please tell me! please write reviews and add me to your favorite authors. Ugh! I feel writers block coming on!!!  
  
InuYasha Who?  
  
Last Time:  
  
"Kagome? Kagome it's me, InuYasha, don't you remember?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry, I don't know. You say my name is Kagome? It doesn't ring a bell?" She said scratching her head. and rubbing her forehead.  
  
"Come on Kagome, we better get you back to camp." He said holding out his clawed hand. Reluctantly Kagome takes the hanyo's hand. He led her back to camp.  
  
Chapter 3: Figuring It All Out  
  
"Yeah! Kagome's back!" Yelled little Shippo, running up to her and jumping into her arms.  
  
"What the.who are you?" Said Kagome dropping the little fox demon. Making him cry. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry." Kagome said as she picks him up.  
  
"Kagome? What's the matter?" Said Sango walking up to her friend.  
  
"Yeah your acting really weird." Said Miroku coming up from behind Sango and groping her butt. Getting a very big slap and called a 'Stupid Houshi'.  
  
"Who are you people? What am I doing here?" She said dropping Shippo a second time, falling to her knees and putting her head in her hands, as every one tries to comfort her, they get her to Kaede's hut, Kaede was in another village treating a sick child.  
  
They explained everything as best they could to Kagome, who she was what she was doing in the past and who every one else was.  
  
"My name is Sango, this Houshi is called Miroku, and the little fox demon that fell asleep in your lap is Shippo, you already know InuYasha." Sango explained to Kagome.  
  
"You must have amnesia, I read about it in a book once, it's when some one looses there memory for an amount of time, either a few hours of the rest of there life." Miroku trailed off.  
  
"You mean, I might never regain my memory?!" She said starting to cry again. To everyone's surprise, InuYasha walked over to her and sat down, he pulled her weeping body onto his lap and started rocking her.  
  
Sango ushered every one out of the hut except InuYasha and Kagome saying, "They need to be left alone, so the rest of them slept in there sleeping bags outside of Kaede's hut.  
  
Later in Kaede's hut.  
  
"Kagome? Kagome, you mustn't cry." Said InuYasha holding her chin so that she would look right into his eyes. His eyes were pools of gold and Kagome's, pools of brown.  
  
"Yes, InuYasha?" She asked, tears still coming out of her eyes but not as much as befor.  
  
InuYasha took a clawed hand and lightly wiped away a tear, then with the other hand he wiped away a tear from the other eye. "Every thing will be ok, weather you get your memory back or not." he said hugging her closer to him, she wrapped her arms around his torso, feeling him tense up, but then relax. "Kagome."  
  
"Yes InuYasha?" She said looking once again into those pools of golden light.  
  
"It's just that." He stopped Kagome had put a finger to his lips.  
  
"Don't say anything." And with that she kisses a very surprised InuYasha on the lips. InuYasha had always wanted to do that ever since he found out she was not Kikyou.  
  
Not wanting the kiss to end, he pushes back, making the kiss deepen. Then he licks her lips his tongue begging for entrance. She accepts by puling her lips apart and accepting his tongue their tongues battle for dominance, only breaking for Kagome and InuYasha to talk a breath.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yes, InuYasha?"  
  
"I love you." InuYasha was hoping that Kagome would say the one thing he wanted her to say, and she did.  
  
"I love you, too." 'Why am I saying this, I barely even know him! But I feel in my heart that I have know him forever, I do love him, even though I don't know anything about him.' Kagome thought as she laid her head apon his chest, feeling his heart beat, she never wanted this moment to end, neither did InuYasha.  
  
Later they laid down on Kagome's sleeping bag Kagome curled up and InuYasha pressed to her back. His face buried deep in her long raven colored hair, smelling her sweet sent of vanilla. He wraps his arms around Kagome.  
  
Kagome shifts so she's looking at the ceiling. She takes one hand and starts to massage one of InuYasha's silky white dog ears.  
  
InuYasha starts to purr, making Kagome giggle, she continues to rub until she falls asleep, only a few minutes later to have InuYasha fall asleep at her side.  
  
End Chapter 3, hope ya'll like it! Please! Write a review and tell all your friends, I have another story in the progress! It's called The Camping Trip, it's pretty Lemony!  
  
~Catz~ 


	4. Miroku gets it and Inu gets close to Kag

Disclaimer: Whaaaaaaaaaaaa! I **sniff** don't **sniff** own **sniff** InuYasha! Waaaaa!  
  
This is my second story so if its not as good as my first one please tell me! please write reviews and add me to your favorite authors. Ugh! I feel writers block coming on!!!  
  
InuYasha Who?  
  
Last Time:  
  
Later they laid down on Kagome's sleeping bag Kagome curled up and InuYasha pressed to her back. His face buried deep in her long raven colored hair, smelling her sweet sent of vanilla. He wraps his arms around Kagome.  
  
Kagome shifts so she's looking at the ceiling. She takes one hand and starts to massage one of InuYasha's silky white dog ears.  
  
InuYasha starts to purr, making Kagome giggle, she continues to rub until she falls asleep, only a few minutes later to have InuYasha fall asleep at her side.  
  
Chapter 4: Miroku gets his Just Desserts  
  
As Kagome and InuYasha slept, a very perverted monk walked in to see if they were awake yet.  
  
"Wow, InuYasha you sly dog you!" Said Miroku, a pervert-ish (yes, I made the word up) smile coming across his face. 'You work fast. Now if he can get that with Kagome maybe if I hit Sango over the head, she'd fall in love with me." He thought to himself leaving the hut and into the now rising sun.  
  
"Miroku? Where are InuYasha and Kagome?" Said a heavily lidded Sango, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, looking at the hetai monk.  
  
"There asleep in the hut, they look so 'cute' cuddled up in Kagome's sleeping bag." He ended with yet another one of his perverted grins, then make a look on his face saying, Can-We-Please-Do-That-Too?-I-Would-Love-To- Sleep-In-Your-Sleeping-Bag-With-You. Look. He got smacked SO hard his face started to bleed.  
  
"You Hentai! I'll kill you!" She yelled as he ran to the stream to wash off his face and get away from the screaming girl.  
  
"Why dose love hurt? Kagome doesn't smack InuYasha, but on the other hand, he doesn't grope her or stare at her bosom, well he does but he makes sure no one was watching him." He asked the stream, splashing it's cold water to his face watching the blood droplets wash away in the running water.  
  
"I love her for god's sake!" Miroku yelled at the sky, then started to weep. "Cursed these perverted hands of mine! he said then jabbed his staff at his left hand instantly feel the pain. After about five minutes of jabbing his hands, he wrapped them up in a cloth to stop the bleeding. Then walked back to camp. Kagome and InuYasha were up then.  
  
"Where have you been Miroku? We were worried." Said Kagome.  
  
"Oh, my lord, your hands what happened to your hands?" This time is was Sango who said it walking over to him examining his hands.  
  
He tried to take his hand back but Sango gave it a quick jab making Miroku's hands hurt and also letting him know not to try and move them.  
  
"I.I was washing the blood of my face after you had smacked me. The I saw something in the stream and went to pick it up." A little white lie wont hurt was all he thought, but he thought wrong.  
  
"Then this giant fish youki attacked me dragging me into the water. Then it started to shoot little spear like things at me, one hit my and then another one hit my other hand." He said showing them all his hands, then sitting down on the ground with his legs crossed.  
  
"It was still holding me under water trying to drown me, then I just kicked it and jabbed it in the head with my staff, he showed the staff, not every one noticed that it had a little dried blood at the bottom. The it got away!" He said hanging his head.  
  
"Oh you poor Miroku." Said Sango no helping up to his feet and leading him to Kaede's hut. "Please I'd like to be alone with him." was all she said before disappearing into the hut.  
  
"He's such a faker! That Hentai!" She said to InuYasha, Shippo got bored and went to take a nap in a tree.  
  
"What are you talking about? Why are you calling Miroku a Hentai, he was just in a bid fight." Said a bit confused InuYasha.  
  
"Come with me!" She said and grabbed his kimono and pulled him to where Miroku said the fight happened. "Look!"  
  
"What? All I see is a stream." He said staring at Kagome.  
  
"Your so stupid look how shallow it is, it cant be deeper then a foot and a half! Plus if he did get that blood on his staff from the fish youki, it would have washed off in the stream, also if it had pulled him into the stream which my I remind you if too small for even a baby fish youki to live in. All of his cloths were dry, they couldn't have dried off in a matter of five minutes!" Now she was getting a little pissed at Miroku for lying and InuYasha for not putting two and two together and figure out he was lying.  
  
"Ok, so he was lying, but what was he really doing? His hands are seriously injured, he cant fake that."  
  
"Yeah I know, were going to have to do some investigating! Let's get back to camp."  
  
InuYasha was surprised at Kagome's Intelligence and her demanding tone of voice.  
  
"Ok, Kagome, do you think you'll remember this when you have your memory back?" He asked as they walked back to the village.  
  
"I hope I remember. But if I don't, will you tell me what happened?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thank you." With that she jumped into InuYasha's arms and claimed his lips with her own.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yes, InuYasha?"  
  
"Um,.I don't really wanna go back to the village right now, will you walk with me, I think we should give Miroku and Sango some privacy." And he chuckled at this.  
  
"Ok, I don't really wanna go back at the moment now either."  
  
They walked a wile and then got to a clearing. Kagome laid down under a big tree, then patted the grassy spot next to her, beckoning for InuYasha to sit next to her. He did so.  
  
There was a long (and I MEAN long silence) before Kagome spoke. "InuYasha." But her words were lost, InuYasha had claimed her lips with his own.  
  
End Chappi 4. This is so cliffhangi I cant stand it, I don't care if you people review (actually I do!). I'm gonna write it now! You might not see it for a day or so. Please R&R! Thakx  
  
~Catz~ 


	5. Miroku and Sango Confess and so does Kag

Disclaimer: Whaaaaaaaaaaaa! I **sniff** don't **sniff** own **sniff** InuYasha! Waaaaa!  
  
This is my second story so if its not as good as my first one please tell me! please write reviews and add me to your favorite authors. Ugh! I feel writers block coming on!!!  
  
InuYasha Who?  
  
Last Time:  
  
"Come with me!" She said and grabbed his kimono and pulled him to where Miroku said the fight happened. "Look!"  
  
"What? All I see is a stream." He said staring at Kagome.  
  
"Your so stupid look how shallow it is, it cant be deeper then a foot and a half! Plus if he did get that blood on his staff from the fish youki, it would have washed off in the stream, also if it had pulled him into the stream which my I remind you if too small for even a baby fish youki to live in. All of his cloths were dry, they couldn't have dried off in a matter of five minutes!" Now she was getting a little pissed at Miroku for lying and InuYasha for not putting two and two together and figure out he was lying.  
  
"Ok, so he was lying, but what was he really doing? His hands are seriously injured, he cant fake that."  
  
Chapter 5: Sango and Miroku confess, and so does Kagome  
  
"Come on we gotta get back to the village, I don't wanna know what Sango is gonna do to Miroku once she finds out." They had just entered the village and fell silent, Miroku was unconscious on the floor.  
  
"Feh, I get the feeling that Sango already knows." InuYasha walked over to Miroku to see if he was still breathing, to his dismay, he was.  
  
Kagome suggested, "InuYasha you talk to Miroku and try and get the story from him, I'll talk to Sango." And with that she went onto the hut.  
  
~~~~ Back to Inu and Miroku ~~~~  
  
InuYasha just said, "Feh," and then threw Miroku over his back, jumping off in the direction of the stream.  
  
When InuYasha got there he sat Miroku up agents a rock, (he's still unconscious!) and splashed some water, very cold water at Miroku.  
  
This just made him move slightly, he fell off of being propped up on the rock and was now lying on the floor. InuYasha had a good deal of mind telling him to just let the Munk lye there. But, he just went down to him grabbed his shoulders and as he was setting him up. Miroku leaned forward lips puckered, eyes closed and kissed InuYasha straight on the mouth!  
  
"KAWIIIIIIIIII !!!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!?!?!?!?" Cried InuYasha. Pushing Miroku into the stream, and under a little waterfall  
  
"WHAT?!" Cried Miroku. A little water trickled onto his head.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THIKING!" Said InuYasha, glaring at the now soaked Munk.  
  
"What the. I thought you were Sango, where am I, why am I all wet, where is Sango?!" He kept pitting out questions faster then InuYasha could answer so he did the only thing that would calm Miroku down.  
  
~~~~ SLAP ~~~~  
  
InuYasha had smacked Miroku.  
  
"Thanks, I needed that!" he said, rubbing his head.  
  
"THE HELL YOU DID!" He said, trying to calm down he asked, "Tell me what really happened?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"When you came back from the stream you lied about what you were doing, what were you really doing?"  
  
" Promise that you wont tell Sango? I.I. I was punishing my self." He finally said.  
  
"Why would you punish your self? What did you do?" He said helping Miroku out of the stream.  
  
"Let me start from the beginning, Sango had just slapped me, she does all the time, but this time, my face started to bleed, so I came here and washed my face off. I sat back and just reflected on what I do every day and why I'm smacked, it's because I'm such a perv!" He said head in his hands and hands resting on his knees. "Then I started to smash my staff into my hand. Punishing my self for my animalistic intentions. When I'm around Sango I just can't help myself!  
  
"Oh, you disgust me! Why don't you tell her how you feel?" Said InuYasha jumping up into a tree and sitting cross-legged.  
  
"I know, I disgust my self! Don't you think That I've tried explaining to her that I love her and that's why I do what I do!" And with that all his words were lost and he gave into the tears that he had been trying to get out.  
  
"I gotta go talk to Kagome, we gotta figure out how to get her memory back." And with that he walked over to the village.  
  
~~~~ Meanwhile Back in time to Kagome and Sango ~~~~  
  
Kagome just walked in to Kaede's hut.  
  
"Sango? are you ok?" Sitting next to her best friend and rubbing her back trying to comfort her crying friend.  
  
"Yeah." She said trying to wipe away her tears. "It's just that he just told me he was lying, but he wouldn't tell me why," The tears were coming again, "He just stood there while I screamed at him to tell me what he was really doing, he wouldn't tell me so I hit him unconscious. Now I feel terrible for hitting him and then leaving him out side. So I just sat down and cried!" She said tears still falling down her cheeks.  
  
"It's ok, InuYasha is gonna find out what he was really doing..Can I. tell you a secret?" She asked leaning closer to Sango.  
  
"Sure, when you still had your memory, we were best friends, you can trust me!"  
  
"Ok, I think I'm in love." Saying love gave Kagome the shivers.  
  
"With WHO?" Said Sango, (This is now official girl talk!), inching closer to Kagome.  
  
"It's.It's.It's InuYasha!" She said now blushing and relived that she finaly told some one about her crush, and she didn't even know the guy for a week, she just had a gut feeling that she's know him for a very long time.  
  
"WHAT!?" Yelled Sango.  
  
"Shush! They could here you!" She said trying to calm Sango down.  
  
"Your in LOVE with InuYasha? Girl are you crazy?"  
  
Kagome blushed a deep red.  
  
"WOW! Well maybe I should tell you my little dirty secret too." said Sango seeing Kagome's blush.  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
"I think I'm in love with.with.Miroku!" She said, now it was her time to blush, Kagome knew how it felt so she didn't scream or yell like Sango had.  
  
"Oh, I'm so happy for you! You have to tell him!" Said Kagome pulling too her feet.  
  
"NO, OH NOOOOOOOOOOO, YOU ARE NOT MAKING ME TELL MIROKU MY FEELINGS!" She said trying to get out of Kagome's grasp.  
  
"Ok, but you gotta at least talk! And for god's sake don't hit or punch or kick him or give him any bodily harm!" Sango agreed to these terms and as she walked out side with Kagome, InuYasha and Miroku were just coming back from there talk.  
  
"Miroku, Sango, me and InuYasha are gonna leave you two alone to talk. Come on InuYasha." Said Kagome dragging InuYasha helplessly by the color of his kimono.  
  
"But I wanna listen to the conversation!" He protested until him and Kagome were out of ear shot (That's a long way away, InuYasha had very good hearing because those ears are not JUST for decoration you know!)  
  
"Ok, InuYasha, I have to tell you something." Said Kagome, she could feel the blush creeping back to her cheeks once more.  
  
"Feh, go on." Said InuYasha jumping into a tree making himself comfortable.  
  
"Um, well.. It's just that. I think I. " She started to blush.  
  
"Ok, just spit it out already!" InuYasha was getting annoyed.  
  
"Ok! I think I'm In love with you, there I said it!" She turned away and started running back to the village.  
  
InuYasha was too fast for her, he caught up with her and grabbed her around the waist, he flew off bouncing from tree to tree with her hitting him on the back yelling to let her go.  
  
Once they got pretty far, InuYasha stopped at a clearing and put Kagome down, he had one firm grasp on her left shoulder to keep her from running again.  
  
"You think you love me?" He said in a flat tone. It made all the color wash off Kagome's milky white skin making her pale. Then she went limp in InuYasha's arms. She had fainted.  
  
"Oh, Shit!" He cursed and propped her up agents a tree. "All of you keep getting yourselves hurt, first you, then Miroku and now you again," Talking to the unconscious Kagome.  
  
"He took her to a stream like Miroku and splashed water on her face.  
  
Kagome started to come around. When she was totally awake InuYasha was asleep next to her, it was some where around 12:30 am. It was very late and InuYasha had stayed with her. She thought that was so kind of him, 'Maybe he loves me back, I'll ask him in the morning,' and with that she yawned and fell asleep, cuddled up next to InuYasha.  
  
End Chapter 5 hope you all like it, man this really sux, but I'm getting more reviews for my other story The Camping Trip I think I might just stop writing this and keep writing the other one, or just stop both and start totally new ones! I don't know, but please review and tell your friends, and add me 2 your favorite Authors list pleaz! This story is the longest one, 5 pages, I know that's not a lot for some people, but that's big to me!  
  
~Catz~ 


	6. Kagome s Fake Cold

Disclaimer: Whaaaaaaaaaaaa! I **sniff** don't **sniff** own **sniff** InuYasha! Waaaaa!  
  
This is my second story so if its not as good as my first one please tell me! please write reviews and add me to your favorite authors. Ugh! I feel writers block coming on!!!  
  
InuYasha Who?  
  
Last Time:  
  
"You think you love me?" He said in a caring tone. It made all the color wash off Kagome's milky white skin making her pale. Then she went limp in InuYasha's arms. She had fainted.  
  
"Oh, Shit!" He cursed and propped her up agents a tree. "All of you keep getting yourselves hurt, first you, then Miroku and now you again," Talking to the unconscious Kagome.  
  
"He took her to a stream like Miroku and splashed water on her face.  
  
Kagome started to come around. When she was totally awake InuYasha was asleep next to her, it was some where around 12:30 am. It was very late and InuYasha had stayed with her. She thought that was so kind of him, 'Maybe he loves me back, I'll ask him in the morning,' and with that she yawned and fell asleep, cuddled up next to InuYasha.  
  
Chapter 6: Kagome's Fake Cold  
  
"Kagome? Kagome please wake up." Said InuYasha nudging her just enough to wake her up.  
  
"Huh? InuYasha? What is it?" she said rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Nothing I just think that we should get back to the village." He said helping her up.  
  
Kagome now remembered what had happened last time. "Wait InuYasha, I kneed to know.Do you. do you love me?" She asked starring into the pools of gold that were in his eyes.  
  
"Kagome, I always have loved you and always will! Although I don't think you'll remember any of this when you get your memory back, I love you," He said cupping her right cheek in his clawed hand careful not to scratch her.  
  
"Oh, InuYasha," She said flinging her arms around his neck. He put his arms around her waist and they embraced each other, not wanting the moment in time to end.  
  
The InuYasha claimed Kagome's lips, smothering them with his own silky soft lips. They deepened the kiss, never wanting to break it.  
  
They kissed more and more passionately then they laid down under a tree in the clearing. InuYasha's tongue licked Kagome's lips. Silently begging for entrance.  
  
Her lips parted, they had a little war of the tongues fighting playfully for dominance, then they subsided a little.  
  
Kagome explored InuYasha mouth, memorizing every curve and tooth, she had always admired his fangs.  
  
Then he broke the kiss, Kagome had been playing with his ear, and he had been purring the whole time.  
  
( Stop drooling InuYasha crazed Girls, I'm one of you! PS remember a drool free keyboard is a happy keyboard!)  
  
Then Kagome felt a clawed hand rest on her inner thigh. She shivered a little, but relaxed almost immediately.  
  
He put butterfly kisses all down her neck. Kagome moaned softly, then InuYasha reached up her shirt and started massaging her breast. She moaned more.  
  
Kagome started to rub InuYasha's ears more and more, make a moan or two escape his lips while he kissed her.  
  
"InuYasha, I don't think we should do this here, it's not very private." She said looking around at the forest.  
  
"I guess your right, but where are we going to find privacy? We can go back to my time, I know I don't remember it, but from what you tell me we can go into my room, just don't tell this mother person, that I've lost my memory. Ok?" InuYasha nodded and picked her up bridal style.  
  
Kagome started to cough, and it was a racking cough, it sounded horrible.  
  
"Kagome, are you sick, Ok, I need to take you home to your time." He said and sped off toward the village. "But first we need to tell Sango and Miroku."  
  
~~~~ Mean while back to Sango and Miroku ~ ~~~  
  
They had left the village and walked to a stream, they both sat down and gazed at the water a long silence stood in the air till Sango broke it.  
  
"Miroku, I have something to tell you." Said Sango finding her shoes very interesting at the moment.  
  
"Yes, Sango-chan?" Said Miroku looking at her.  
  
"I have to tell you something." She said sill starring at her shoes.  
  
Miroku took Sango's hand squeezed for reassurance.  
  
"It's just that.that I think.think I." She trailed off.  
  
Miroku did the most UN-hentai thing he had ever done in his life. He leaned over and kissed Sango on the lips. "Sango you know you can tell me anything, you know I just act like a stupid hentai just to cover up my feeling's for you." He said then kissed her again, this time Sango kissing back.  
  
"Miroku, I love you." Sango said then kissed him again.  
  
"Oh, Sango, my ears have yearned for you to say that ever since I met you." He said kissing her more and more passionately. "I love you too." He said his hot breath on Sango's lips, Miroku's lip's just centimeters away from her lips. Sango flung her arms around Miroku's neck making them fall over on there sides, Miroku put his arms around Sango's waist.  
  
Miroku tickled Sango's lip with his tongue pleading silently for entrance. Sango's lips parted admitting Miroku entrance.  
  
They explored each other's mouths memorizing every dent and corner, then finally they had to pull apart, they would have suffocated if they had not.  
  
~~~~ Back to Kag and Inu ~~~~  
  
InuYasha and Kagome walk into Kaede's hut, Kaede is working on her washing over the fire in the middle of the room.  
  
"Hey, baba, where is Sango and Miroku, Kagome is sick and I'm taking her home."  
  
"Oh, there talking by the stream, I wouldn't interrupt them, there sharing an intimate moment." She said not looking up from her washing, "I'll tell them where you went and why when they come back, now go Kagome and get rested, you do look a little pail." She said looking up from her washing at Kagome's face.  
  
Kagome nodded and left with InuYasha right behind her.  
  
Kagome started to go off in a random direction.  
  
"Ah-hem, Kagome, maybe I should lead the way, you don't even know where it is." Said InuYasha going in the exact opposite Kagome was going. Kagome hurried to catch up to him.  
  
They walked all the way to the well in silence. "Kagome climb on my back, we'll jump in together." He said squatting down for Kagome to climb up.  
  
When she was situated she nodded and InuYasha jumped into the 'Bone Eaters Well', a blue type liquid surrounded them and then they were standing once again at the bottom of the well.  
  
Kagome and InuYasha looked up at the top of the well all they saw was the roof of the mini shrine.  
  
InuYasha jumped out of the well.  
  
End Chapter 6, I left you at a Cliffy, Muahahahah **menacing laugh**, I feel so evil at the moment! Well this chapter took longer then I expected! It's not even that long! wow! Well I'm going to the movies later today to see Pirates Of The Caribbean!!! I can't wait, then I'm going on a Blond date, well it's not blind, I've seen a pic of him, he's into the exact same thing as all of us! HE LOVES MANGA AND ANIME!! Girls, he's the dream man! But he's a bit of a hentai. And guess what? his lil bro was the one that set us up. Sad, I know! I met his lil bro at a picnic and I was reading InuYasha Manga books, he told me a lot about his brother. And I've been chatting with him for about a week or two. Now, we're finally going to meet! YAY! But, it's going to be at a meeting of the OCC (Off Camber Crawlers, it's a jeeping club!) My dads gonna be there and so will his mom, oh well not all dates are perfect! Next Chapter will be LEMONY! InuYasha and Kagome finally get there "private" time alone in HER room, they lock the door so mom and Sota cant come in! Dun Dun Dun! Read on!  
  
~Catz~  
  
PS. I'll tell you about the date in the next chappie! 


	7. Coming Home andKouga!

Disclaimer: Whaaaaaaaaaaaa! I **sniff** don't **sniff** own **sniff** InuYasha! Waaaaa!  
  
This is my second story so if its not as good as my first one please tell me! please write reviews and add me to your favorite authors. Ugh! I feel writers block coming on!!!  
  
InuYasha Who?  
  
Last Time:  
  
They walked all the way to the well in silence. "Kagome climb on my back, we'll jump in together." He said squatting down for Kagome to climb up.  
  
When she was situated she nodded and InuYasha jumped into the 'Bone Eaters Well', a blue type liquid surrounded them and then they were standing once again at the bottom of the well.  
  
Kagome and InuYasha looked up at the top of the well all they saw was the roof of the mini shrine.  
  
InuYasha jumped out of the well.  
  
Chapter 7: Coming Home and… Kouga!  
  
"Lets go." InuYasha said as he put Kagome down and started to walk out of the mini shrine.  
  
"Ok, but if I'm supposed to be sick, shouldn't I act sick?" She said.  
  
"Yeah that's right." He said and she tried to make herself look sick, which made her look constipated. But it was close enough.  
  
"Just say, 'mom, I'm home, I'm feeling sick so me and InuYasha are gonna hang out in my room.'" Kagome nodded and they walked into the house.  
  
"Mom, I'm feeling kinda sick, me and InuYasha are going to hang out in my room, can he maybe spend the night, he can sleep on the floor of my room." She said adding the last part.  
  
"Ok, honey, dinners at 6:30 I'll bring you and InuYasha up some Ramen." She said and continued cooking in the kitchen.  
  
"Ok," yelled Kagome and InuYasha from the top of the stairs and slammed the door.  
  
"Momma, why are you going to let InuYasha and Kagome sleep in the same room?" Said Sota to his mom.  
  
"Oh, I trust them, plus Kagome is a really bad liar, she's not sick." She said calmly and Sota shrugged and walked out of the room. "IM GONNA BE A GRANDMOTHER!!!" She yelled excitedly! Dropping the frying pan on the floor and flinging food all over the kitchen.  
  
(I hate it when mothers know what your doing even though your always good at covering up)  
  
~~~~~ Back to InuYasha and Kagome ~~~~~  
  
InuYasha carried Kagome up to her room bridal style and plopped her on her bed.  
  
He pounced on her and started to tickle, Kagome just laughed out loud tears welling in her eyes.  
  
"STOP INU…INUYASHA THAT TICKLES!!!" She yelled somewhat hurting his ears.  
  
Then it popped into her head, 'His ears there so sensitive!' Her hand made it's way to the top of his head and started to rub and massage one of InuYasha's ears.  
  
Instantly he started to purr like a cat, Kagome kept rubbing. InuYasha just laid down on the bed, letting Kagome lie on her side facing each other.  
  
InuYasha closed his eyes purring in pleasure.  
  
Later Kagome stopped and InuYasha looked up to see why, Kagome had fallen asleep, lightly breathing on InuYasha's chest.  
  
He looked down, heaved a big sigh, and rested his head on the pillow slowly drifting off to sleep himself.  
  
Kagome's mom walked in with a tray and two bowls of Ramen and two glasses of coke.  
  
"I'm gonna be a grandmother, I'm gonna be a grandma!" She said with a Cheshire cat smile on her face walking out of the room slowly closing the doors as not to disturb them.  
  
~~~~ Morning Time ~~~~~  
  
"InuYasha, what time is it?" Kagome asked InuYasha looking up into his golden eyes.  
  
"Uh? Oh, it's morning." He said looking out the window.  
  
Just then they heard Kagome's mom, Ms. Higerashi(is that spelled right?) yell up the stairs, "Kagome, Sota, InuYasha, breakfast time!"  
  
"Oh, yum, I'm so hungry!" Said InuYasha remembering he had not eaten dinner.  
  
"Let's go," said Kagome as they got up out of the bed.  
  
Kagome didn't know what to do, but InuYasha did, he rummaged through her closet and pulled out a T-shirt that said, 'StOp ReAdInG mY sHiRt!' in what looked like clip outs from different pages of a magazine, and blue jeans. InuYasha just wore his normal clothing.  
  
They walked down stairs and sat down, Kagome just did what InuYasha did because she had no clue of what to do, the utensils they were using to eat looked strange but familiar to Kagome (she's talking about forks, spoons, knives, and chopsticks)  
  
Kagome picked up a utensil with 4 spokes coming out of it (fork). She did what InuYasha did and finished eating her food in no time.  
  
'Wow, she knows how to use a fork, knife, spoon and chopsticks, she's probably just copying me, she eats what I do, how and when I do.' InuYasha thought to himself chuckling at the thought of Kagome remembering how to use the utensils, she didn't notice.  
  
When they were done they decided to go back to Sengoku Jidai. InuYasha decided to pack since Kagome had no idea what to pack or how to pack it.  
  
He told Kagome to go on with out him and that he'd be there in a few minutes, she was a little scared to go alone at first but then decided that it was ok so she left.  
  
He packed Ramen, candy, clothes, food, manga, and every thing else.  
  
InuYasha slung it over his back and jumped into the well after Kagome.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well, coming face to face with a guy, he had long brown hair in a pony tail, and a brown tail about 3 feet long.  
  
He had body armor and fur on his arms and legs, he also was wearing a fur loin cloth showing his nicely toned muscles. (Ok, fans get out the napkins and wipe the key boards) (I'll give you one guess who this is?)  
  
"Kagome. Well hello. I hope that mutt InuYasha isn't around!" Said the tall guy.  
  
"Who are you?" Kagome asked a little anxious about knowing how the guy knew her name.  
  
"Kagome, don't play games with me." He said and then realized that she wasn't playing a game. "You really don't know who I am?" He said, Kagome nodded her head.  
  
"I got hit in the head and now I have amnesia. So, I'm sorry if I don't remember who you are, and answering your question earlier InuYasha should be up in a second." She said looking down the well.  
  
Just then InuYasha came springing out of the well, making Kagome go, "Eep!" and jump back.  
  
"So, mutt-boy, you finally decided to join us." Said the guy leaning against a tree.  
  
"Kouga you slime ball, what are you doing around Kagome?" He snarled moving his hand to rest on the Tetsusaiga's hilt. "Kagome get away from him!" Kagome quickly runs behind InuYasha.  
  
"Mutt, she's MY WOMAN!" Kouga yells as he charged after InuYasha claws at the ready. InuYasha pulls the Tetsusaiga out and swerves out of the way, pulling Kagome with him.  
  
"You bastered, Kagome is not YOUR woman, she can not be owned!" He said charging Kouga and swinging the Tetsusaiga at Kouga, he just barely missed Kouga it was because of the Jewel shards in Kouga's legs.  
  
But InuYasha did put a gash into Kouga's chest plate, slicing it off completely! (I told you to get out the napkins!!! I'm so evil! MWUAHAHAHAHA!) Showing Kouga's smooth yet toned chest.  
  
Kagome gaped at the site, she was HOT! Maybe she did want to be HIS woman after all. At first she thought him rued to say she belonged to anyone, but now she liked the idea.  
  
InuYasha saw Kagome reaction to Kouga's bare chest, and then decided to take off his own top showing his smooth but toned chest.  
  
Kagome saw this and new that InuYasha was just a little jealous, she liked the idea of the two men fighting over her. But she liked InuYasha more, he was HOTTER then Kouga.  
  
Kagome could not believe she was thinking this, she hadn't even know InuYasha for a week and she didn't even know Kouga for a full day! She mentally slapped herself for it.  
  
But just then She noticed a whirl wind flying away from her, then she saw that InuYasha was still here but Kouga was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Where did that Kouga fellow go, and what was he talking about me being HIS woman?" She said staring InuYasha in the face.  
  
"Well I got give a damn where he went and he's been calling you his woman for a long time now, ever since he met you. He actually kidnapped you a few months ago. He's just a slim ball though, you should stay away from him." He said turning and walking off to the village.  
  
Kagome runs after him and they get to Kaede's hut, they move the door flap out of the way and peek in, the sight shocked them.  
  
Sango and Miroku were snuggled into each other in Sango's sleeping bag.  
  
"A-HEM!" said InuYasha loudly so that the two love birds could hear and wake up.  
  
"Wha-what?" Said Miroku and realizing the position he was in she scrambled out of Sango's sleeping bag instantly waking her up.  
  
She looked up into InuYasha's eyes then along with Miroku realized the position they had been in earlier, and scrambled out of her sleeping bag standing up and trying to compose herself and make herself look half decent.  
  
"Ok, love birds, I don't wanna know, so don't try and explain" said InuYasha walking out of the hut pulling Kagome by the wrist.  
  
End Chappie 7!!! Hope you liked it!!! I got too many complaints about my latest story, so I'm changing it, but it's still gonna be good. Hope you like this one and hope you like my new story! It will be a good story!  
  
~Catz~ 


	8. Saying I Love You and Kouga AGAIN!

Disclaimer: Whaaaaaaaaaaaa! I **sniff** don't **sniff** own **sniff** InuYasha! Waaaaa!  
  
This is my second story so if its not as good as my first one please tell me! please write reviews and add me to your favorite authors. Ugh! I feel writers block coming on!!!  
  
Gomen it took me so long to get another chapter out, I have had writers block for the past few weeks! And my normal way of getting rid of it is not working! Here you go.  
  
InuYasha Who?  
  
Last Time:  
  
"A-HEM!" said InuYasha loudly so that the two love birds could hear and wake up.  
  
"Wha-what?" Said Miroku and realizing the position he was in she scrambled out of Sango's sleeping bag instantly waking her up.  
  
She looked up into InuYasha's eyes then along with Miroku realized the position they had been in earlier, and scrambled out of her sleeping bag standing up and trying to compose herself and make herself look half decent.  
  
"Ok, love birds, I don't wanna know, so don't try and explain" said InuYasha walking out of the hut pulling Kagome by the wrist.  
  
Chapter 8: Saying I Love You and Kouga AGAIN!  
  
"Hey InuYasha I wanted to stay in there." Kagome protested as InuYasha pulled Kagome by the wrist.  
  
"We should give them some privacy." Said InuYasha. Kagome was surprised that InuYasha was showing his sensitive side, she had only know him for a few days, but she knew that she had know him longer.  
  
InuYasha and Kagome packed some lunch and dinner into Kagome's big yellow back pack and went for a picnic.  
  
They walked to the same place that Kagome had gotten knocked out and lost her memory.  
  
They set down a blanket and Kagome passed InuYasha a cup of Ramen, he jumped into a tree and settled down.  
  
He ate it in about 10 seconds flat and then settled in for a short nap (hey it rhymed!!!)  
  
Kagome just sat down and ate her lunch looking up at the blue sky, soon she finished and laid down on the blanket slipping into a light slumber.  
  
Soon she was awaken by InuYasha rubbing her back.  
  
"Yeah, what do you want InuYasha?" She asked rubbing her eyes, the sun would be setting in about five minutes.  
  
"Hey, I just wanted to show you something, hop on." InuYasha pointing to his back signaling for Kagome to climb on.  
  
She did so and InuYasha took off, leaving there picnic behind, but InuYasha had grabbed the blanket, 'I hope I'm doing the right thing.' Kept running through his head.  
  
They were headed off to the mountains, but Kagome could not tell why.  
  
Soon they reached there destination, they were on a cliff over looking the about to set sun. Stars were already starting to come out, and Kagome noticed that there was a full moon rising.  
  
Kagome spread out the blanket and sat down. She looked around to find InuYasha but he was no where to be seen.  
  
"InuYasha?..InuYasha where are you?" Kagome called.  
  
She turned around to find a guy sitting on the blanket looking up as the sun and moon switched positions, the sun was half down and the moon half up.  
  
It was the most beautiful thing Kagome had ever seen.  
  
"Hello? Who are you? Do you know where InuYasha is?" She asked the guy with his back facing her. He tuned around and to Kagome's shock he had InuYasha's face and clothing on.  
  
"Kagome, it's me, InuYasha, this is my human form, you see when there is a full moon," He gestured toward the full moon, "I turn into a human." He said.  
  
Kagome was in awe, InuYasha looked so hot, she had to calm herself or she would go crazy!  
  
He patted the spot next to her and she sat down. She leaned up agents him looking at the almost fully set sun.  
  
InuYasha puts a non-clawed hand onto her shoulder.  
  
"Um..Kagome...Can, Can I tell you something?" Asked InuYasha, trying to look at anything but Kagome.  
  
"What? InuYasha you know you can tell me." Kagome said taking InuYasha's chin and forcing him to look at her with his violet eyes.  
  
"Ka-Kagome, I brought you up here to.to.to tell you." InuYasha just could not bring himself to say it.  
  
Kagome understood what InuYasha was trying to tell her and she took action.  
  
She leaned forward and touched her lips with his as the sun fully set and the moon was fully out.  
  
InuYasha was caught by surprise, but then relaxed and kissed Kagome back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Drawing the two closer.  
  
There lips parted for air, InuYasha looked away.  
  
"Kagome, I just wanted to tell you.to tell you that.I love you!" InuYasha said softly looking deeply into her eyes.  
  
"I love you too InuYasha" Said Kagome wrapping her arms around him hugging him tightly. InuYasha wrapped his arms around Kagome never wanting to let go.  
  
They stay like that for almost an hour, repeating "I Love You" to each other, and continuing hugging each other.  
  
Just then they head some one clear there throat (you know to get some one's attention). Kagome and InuYasha look up at the same time.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Asked InuYasha going mean again, standing up and putting Kagome behind him.  
  
"Well Mutt-Boy, I came to fight you, and get my woman back!" Spat the wolf youkai.  
  
"Kagome is not your woman!" Said InuYasha.  
  
"Hey, your that Kouga fellow!" Yelled Kagome, the name of the person finally registering in her head.  
  
"Yes Kagome, my sweet, and we will be going in a second as soon as I kill YOU!" Said Kouga charging at InuYasha.  
  
"No!" Shouted Kagome as InuYasha grabbed her and dove for the ground just barley missing Kouga's claws.  
  
InuYasha stood up bringing Kagome with him, they were fighting on a mountain ledge and that was not very safe. But InuYasha would do anything to protect Kagome.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaa!" Yelled Kagome as she lost her footing on the ledge and started to fall.  
  
"KAGOME!" Yelled InuYasha trying to grad her hand, but he was just not quick enough.  
  
Kagome fell down the mountain hitting rocks and things as she went. InuYasha and Kouga raced down the mountain side.  
  
The sun was coming up and InuYasha started to transform back into his hanyou form.  
  
Soon Kagome had reached the bottom of the mountain he head had hit a very big rock when she landed knocking herself out.  
  
InuYasha was the first to reach her, "Kagome, Kagome please be ok!" He said as he picked her up bridal style and sped off so that Kouga would not find them.  
  
Soon InuYasha reached a stream he set Kagome down and started to splash her with some water.  
  
She soon started to stir, "Inu-InuYasha what are we doing here?" She said rubbing her eyes, "OW!" She said as she rubbed a cut on her leg.  
  
"Kagome, please tell me you remember what happed in the last week!" Pleaded InuYasha.  
  
"Yes I do, I hot hit in the head by a branch, then I lost my memory, then something about going home, and then..Kouga!? Then I remember seeing Sango and Miroku, then we went for a picnic and then you brought be to a cliff ledge to watched the sun set, then we spent the night in each others arms saying.I love you! Then I remember Kouga again and then falling down the mountain then it all went back!" Said Kagome looking into the water.  
  
"Kagome, you have your memory back!" Said InuYasha a giant smile apon his face. He moved forward and hugged and kissed Kagome. In return Kagome hugged and kissed him back.  
  
"Oh, InuYasha I LOVE YOU!" Kagome kept saying over and over.  
  
In return InuYasha said, "Kagome I love you too!"  
  
Soon late into the day InuYasha picks Kagome up bridal style and carries her back to Kaede's hut.  
  
Sango, Miroku and Kaede were sitting around a little fire when Kagome and InuYasha walked inside.  
  
"Sango! I got my memory back!" Said Kagome hugging her best friend.  
  
"YAY!" Yelled Sango hugging her best friend back.  
  
"Congrats Kagome-Chan" Is all Miroku said getting evil stares from InuYasha saying You-Touch-her-and-I-will-hurt-you!  
  
End Of Chapter 8!!! Gomen(sorry), I can't believe it took me this long to get another chapter out to any of my stories! I'm going to the beach tomorrow, so wish me luck! I'm not going to look for boys because I already have a very nice one, and I'm not going to get sun tanned, I'm going because my mother is making me! UGH! **gag!** O well I guess I have to go.Byez! I gotta go pack!  
  
~Catz~ 


	9. The Wedding, And The End

Disclaimer: Whaaaaaaaaaaaa! I sniff don't sniff own sniff InuYasha! Waaaaa!

This is my second story so if its not as good as my first one please tell me! please write reviews and add me to your favorite authors. Ugh! I feel writers block coming on!!!

Gomen it took me so long to get another chapter out, I have had writers block for the past few weeks! And my normal way of getting rid of it is not working! Here you go...

InuYasha Who?

Last Time:

Sango, Miroku and Kaede were sitting around a little fire when Kagome and InuYasha walked inside.

"Sango! I got my memory back!" Said Kagome hugging her best friend.

"YAY!" Yelled Sango hugging her best friend back.

"Congrats Kagome-Chan" Is all Miroku said getting evil stares from InuYasha saying You-Touch-her-and-I-will-KILL-you!

Chapter 9: The Wedding, The Ending 

InuYasha and Kagome were sitting on the bank of the stream, when InuYasha had Kagome stand up.

He got on one knee took Kagome's hands in his clawed ones and said, "Kagome, please, will you be my mate?"

Kagome started to cry, "Oh, YES InuYasha I will! I love you!"

Kagome jumped into his arms hugging him tightly, her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist.

She laughed and smiled, crying happily in InuYasha's arms.

A few weeks later

Kagome smiled happily in a white silk orchid kimono. The orchids made of gold thread. Kagome's hair was put up beautifully. Sango wore a purple kimono. InuYasha a white silk set like his red one, only nicer. Miroku stood under the tree from before holding his staff and standing in his nicest purple robes. Shippo in something just like InuYasha only much smaller.

Kagome walked down from in the woods. She stood next to InuYasha crying happily. InuYasha smiled at her and wiped the tears away. They turned to Miroku and he started the ceremony.

END!!! FIN!! DONE!!!

I hope you liked the ending. XD I kind of rushed it. I havn't written anything good in almost a year, I remember joining this thing in the beginning of the summer of me going from 8th grade to 9th. And now I'm going into 10th. I hope I can finish some of these up soon. Hope you all liked it.


End file.
